The Voodoo That You Do
by SkyChasingDreamer
Summary: Sougo, bless him, gives Gintoki a Voodoo doll that allows him to control Hijikata's body.


**Title**: The Voodoo That You Do

**Pairing**: Gintoki/Hijikata

**Rating**: NC17

**Dedicated To**: Husband, glorious husband, how do I love thee~ here is your writing prompt suggestion!

**Disclaimer**: No

**A/N**: OH MY GOD LOL

**The Voodoo That You Do:**

**Whoever Said Don't Play With Dolls Has Never Played With the Right One**

Breakdown, we're summing this up – Gintoki's day has been unlike any other. The planets have aligned, fortune smiles down upon him, it's a fantastic day to be a natural perm and it's all because of a doll. Yeah, a doll.

A doll, because this is Gintama, where anything can happen.

Alright, so, when Sougo had handed him the Voodoo doll, Gintoki hadn't known what to think and he still doesn't. However, his dick, which can always be trusted, has been hard ever since the doll had been placed in his palm and he hasn't let go of it for a single moment since. The doll, not his dick, just to be clear.

It's a plain doll, not even gender specific and he can't give a single fuck beyond that because what it _does _is so much more important than whatever Amanto stuff it's made with. There had been a few rules with the doll, though honestly Gintoki had had a hard time concentrating on what was being said to him. Sougo had needed to snap his fingers in front of Gintoki's face several times to get him to pay attention. Apparently, from what Gintoki had managed to gather, the doll expires in a day's time and –

Okay, pausing that really quick to explain that the doll is really sorta definitely kinda fucked up looking. It's made of some kind of soft hemp kind of material, which he likes, it feels good against his fingers. The mouth is a black stitched line and the eyes are two blue buttons, though he thinks that's either an accident or Sougo chose it specifically for the reason that they're blue knowing who Gintoki's target would be. The arms and legs aren't floppy, but they're not stiff, either, they're somewhere in between. But what makes the doll look fucked up is the tuft of Hijikata's hair sticking up out of the doll's head and he's not going to ask how Sougo managed that one. So, yeah, that's the doll, now back to the cut off sentence at the end of the paragraph above.

– there's a little plastic bead filled with a blue suspension of what looks like mist on a string around the doll's neck. If that gets broken at any point in time, the connection is similarly broken and the doll becomes just a doll, nothing more. But to get the doll going, he had to make a connection with it himself. It cost him a prick to his finger and a drop of blood onto the bead, which had been absorbed to make the red wisps within the blue. Frankly, that was all Gintoki had had the capacity to absorb and he'd quickly bolted to hunt Hijikata down, leaving behind a _very_ smug and self-satisfied fellow sadist.

Gintoki had decided the doll was already some kind of good luck charm because it'd taken him no time at all to find Hijikata. It'd been like the doll had somehow summoned the bastard and he literally kissed the thing right on the stitched mouth even with its fucked up hair. No, really, the hair is super fucked up. He understands it's to connect the doll with the bead or whatever to Hijikata, but come on Sougo, seriously.

Anyway, so he'd found Hijikata and of course he'd tried the doll out – something he doesn't regret, but also something Hijikata won't easily forgive him for. Gintoki will admit that making Hijikata grab people's asses may not have been his best idea or his wisest move, but it'd been funny as hell, especially watching Hijikata try to apologize while doing the Mocarena. Gintoki knows he's in trouble, _huge_ trouble, but there's nothing Hijikata can do about it at the moment, so he's going to live it up until he has to pay his dues.

And he will pay _dearly_ for this.

Skipping ahead now, Gintoki has pulled Hijikata – a very unhappy, furious, spitting Hijikata – aside into an alley and it's time for a confrontation. It's an empty alley just off one of the main streets and he's not nervous about how much trouble he's in just yet because he currently has the blessed doll on his side.

"What the fuck is going on?" Hijikata demands, shoving Gintoki into a wall. He pulls out his sword in a blur and presses it close to Gintoki's neck, fire in his glacial eyes. "S-speak now, parfait freak, you have ten seconds."

"Ah, ah, ah, mayora, you should be nicer to Gin-san."

"Why the hell is that? You're up to somethin'! I just d-danced in front of those people, only y-you could have anythin' to do with somethin' so s-stupid!"

"You should at least kiss me before you put a sword to my throat, I might be more willing to talk then."

The blade touches his skin, the dull sting telling him it's close to breaking through, and Hijikata looks venomous in his fury. "Three... two... o –"

"Okay! Voodoo!" Gintoki screeches, holding up the doll and waving it around until Hijikata gives in and looks at it.

Actually, 'looks at it,' is quite misleading because Hijikata does more than just look at the thing. He stares at it with enough piercing hostility to make his eyes flash and there's a certain amount of offense mixed into it as well. It's like Gintoki can _see_ Hijikata writing up a long-winded transgression in his head that will put Gintoki in the slammer for years.

"What... the hell?"

"It's you."

"That is not me."

Uh-oh. Hijikata's voice is icy calm, his face is no longer flushing, he's either so angry he can't decide what to do or so shocked he's momentarily paralyzed. Neither bode well and have red flags and sirens going off in Gintoki's head.

"It's definitely you, I'll even prove it! I just go like this and..." Gintoki pulls the arm holding Kindness down and Hijikata squawks as his arms lowers as well.

Hijikata visibly tries to raise his arm again, but since Gintoki's still holding the doll's arm down, it doesn't budge. Now, Hijikata isn't stupid, he may have his infrequent lapses of intelligence like when he's out of mayonnaise or cigarettes, but all in all, Hijikata's pretty sharp. So it doesn't take him long to realize he's fucked – fucked in about every sense of the word. When next his gaze locks with Gintoki's, that understanding passes between them, it clicks for Hijikata, and he takes a step back.

"I-I'm on patrol."

"Really? Sounds to me like you're free."

"I'm busy today!" Hijikata yells, taking a few more quick steps back.

Gintoki wraps his fingers around the doll and squeezes, immobilizing Hijikata's limbs to keep him in place. "Busy with me, yeah."

"S-stop! Release m-me! Seppuku for you!" Gintoki doesn't move, he only smirks and waits. Though Hijikata can't move his body, he can move his head just fine and turns it from side to side like he's trying break free his confines. "G-goddamn it, bastard! Quit it!"

"Mmm... no. How 'bout you put your sword away instead?"

And they're both surprised when Hijikata's arm shakily does it, slipping the sword back into the scabbard with a click.

"Woah, no way! You have to follow my commands!" Gintoki says enthusiastically, careful not to loosen the hold on the doll when he brings it closer to his face to look at it. "Bless you, Okita-kun."

"Fucking _Sougo_," Hijikata seethes, face finally getting some color back in his anger. "I should have f-fucking known! Of c-course he's behind this h-humiliation! If he –"

Gintoki puts his finger over the doll's mouth and Hijikata's face gets an unhealthy shade of red as he tries to keep speaking, but can't.

"Oh, yes, this will do nicely. Come along, mayora, the afternoon is a'wastin'!" Hijikata is murderous and there's a throbbing vein popping out of his forehead, but he neither speaks nor moves. "Ah, let's try this then – walk with me."

Gintoki starts walking toward the road and after a moment, Hijikata's body lurches forward to walk right along with him. The doll is held at Gintoki's side and he keeps his fingers wrapped around it, his thumb staying on the mouth so Hijikata still can't speak. He wonders what will happen if he gave the command not to speak, but he'll have plenty of time to test that out once they get... where are they going?

In all his excitement, he hadn't given that one any thought. The barracks? He glances at Hijikata and only barely manages to hold back a laugh – the man looks constipated and that's putting it nicely. Gintoki can safely guess that the barracks are out of the question, Hijikata might implode and Gintoki doesn't want to have to worry about being too loud. With all the people roaming around the Shinsengumi lair, he'll get distracted when all he wants is to give Hijikata every ounce of his very... thorough... attention. Which means the apartment is out too because he doesn't know when the kids will be showing up and for all he knows, they're already there. Kagura had left with Sadaharu earlier and Shinpachi had gone out to get detergent or something, so he hasn't a clue what their day is like.

So, love hotel it is! He doesn't mind one bit, he just wants to be with Hijikata and at the hotel, they won't have to give a second thought to how loud they are. Good thing, too, because he's in no mood to let Hijikata be quiet. His cock is already half-hard and he has to shift his yukata to make sure it stays in place to keep him covered. Hijikata is making noises as they go, soft grunts in the back of his throat and his mouth is twisting, trying to open and speak, but alas, he's shit out of luck.

The walk is pretty short, but it still takes everything in Gintoki not to just sprint them there. He's so eager and it feels like his dick is getting harder each step they take, he'll be throbbing before they even walk through the front door at this rate. They don't have to worry about being stopped thanks to the intense and intimidating aura exuding off Hijikata. Were Gintoki not impervious to it by now he's sure even he'd be put off by it.

"Oh, look!" Gintoki points to a sign in front of the hotel as they near it. "We get a discount! It's Tuesday and we're just in time for Happy Hour!"

Hijikata glares and Gintoki beams at him, truly thinking that today is one of the highest fortune. Maybe he should go play some Pachinko later and see if he gets lucky there, too! And being the polite gentleman that he is, he makes sure to hold the door open for Hijikata, but runs into a little problem when the other stops.

"Ah... uhm, I'd said walk with me earlier, hadn't I? Let's try... go inside and get us a room."

Despite Hijikata's eyes looking like they'll bug out of his head, he walks inside and with a skip in his step, Gintoki follows. He's able to stand at the back of the small room with the kiosk and watch Hijikata hold up one finger when asked how many rooms, give a thumbs up to smoking, and fork over the right amount when told how much. Already for Gintoki it's like getting unlimited access to a candy store that has all of his favorites and everything is free.

"Thank you!" Gintoki calls to the man behind the counter as Hijikata walks toward him with a key in hand. Gleefully, he takes the key and putters to himself, "Room two thirty-five. Come with me, mayora! Oo, you're not moving. Okay then, follow me! There we go!"

He walks down the short hall to the elevator, happily glancing over his shoulder at Hijikata who's obediently following him. His boyfriend still looks the picture of unfriendly and furious, but Gintoki is hoping to change that soon enough. Well, there's no _hoping_ about it because he's set and determined to see it through and make it happen. He has _plans_, he's going to make Hijikata feel so good he'll forget all about how pissed he is about the doll. The doll is a blessing! Hijikata just has yet to figure that out and come to terms with it.

The elevator shows up when Gintoki pushes the button – more good fortune, usually they have to wait – and he steps on, Hijikata right behind him. The doors close and Gintoki clicks the button for the second floor, all the while watching Hijikata out of the corner of his eye. Hijikata's watching him right back, his face still red and eyes still blazing, but the sounds have stopped. Taking a chance, Gintoki moves his thumb off the doll's mouth –

"You fucking piece of shit, I'll kill you for thi –"

– his thumb moves right back on it. Hijikata huffs loudly through his nose and his lips purse, his head shaking with what might just be rage. Gintoki is unperturbed and just smiles, feeling relatively safe since he has more control than usual through the doll.

"Ah, ah, ah, Oogushi-kun, that's not how we talk to Gin-san." Reaching over, he slides his free hand down Hijikata's chest to his groin and he smirks. "You sure are hard for someone so angry." There's a wicked smirk on his face and he can't help but lean over and press a kiss to Hijikata's unresponsive mouth. Immediately, with a disgusted sound, Hijikata turns his head away, but Gintoki is undettered. His fingers knead at the firm outline of Hijikata's length and each chaste kiss is slow and lingering along Hijikata's jaw. He's careful as he goes, waiting for Hijikata to thrash his head or try to headbutt him in the face. But that doesn't happen and when the elevator _dings,_ he lets go with a squeeze hard enough to make Hijikata's breath hitch. Pressing his mouth to Hijikata's ear, he licks the shell and whispers, "Follow me."

He cackles to himself as he turns away and Hijikata stumbles to start following, no doubt doing everything within his power to _not _do that. Gintoki just wants to skip right on down the hall, throwing flowers because has he mentioned how awesome this is? This is pretty fucking awesome, this is like the definition of awesome for him – he has a Hijikata play thing to tend to his every whim! He's glad he got out of bed today, glad Kagura pounced on him and woke him up earlier than usual, he'll never be grouchy about that again!

He reaches their room and slips the key in, hearing the door unlock with a _click_. He walks inside, but has to double back to close the door because Hijikata doesn't do it. Hijikata is still following him and Gintoki snorts, putting a hand on the center of Hijikata's chest and pushing him farther into the room.

"Okay, I'm gonna let you speak now... but keep in mind that I'm just going to shut you up again if you start spewing nonsense."

Hijikata glares hard and Gintoki slowly moves his thumb off the doll's mouth, waiting to see what the other will do. There's silence and Hijikata continues to stare, but the muscles in his cheeks keep jumping like he's _really_ trying to hold it in.

"My name is not Oogushi," Hijikata says tartly through clenched teeth.

"That's it? Nothing else on your mind? Nothing you wanna tell me?"

"No."

"Ooo, so stubborn!" Gintoki starts moving, circling to the left around Hijikata to thoroughly appraise what he's got. "How long has it been since I saw you last? A week?" He leans in and sniffs at the back of Hijikata's neck, taking in the musky scent and smirking as the skin there flushes. "Double that since I last took you. Have you been thinking about it?"

"Not at all!" Hijikata snaps, sending a frosty look over his shoulder.

"Aw, what a shame," Gintoki kisses the collar of Hijikata's jacket, "because I have."

Hijikata promptly looks away and Gintoki's grin is nothing less than wolfish. He still makes sure to keep a firm hold on the doll, positive that it's a fine line between life and death if he lets go of it right now. Coming up closer behind Hijikata, he nuzzles into the soft hairs at the back of his neck and takes a deeper breath while his hand grabs the other's hip. He has always had a thing for the way Hijikata smells, this pungent scent of musk and smoke that really shouldn't be half as arousing as it is. He presses them flush together and tilts his hips so his cock can be felt against Hijikata's backside.

"Repulsive," Hijikata growls, his body tense and taut.

"You say that, but we both know you don't mean it."

"Release me and I'll show you just how much I apparently don't mean it, you goddamn natural perm asshole!"

"Nope!" Gintoki replies cheerfully, taking a step back and removing his bokken to set it by the nightstand. He kicks off his boots and moves around to Hijikata's front, trying to make himself look innocent. "How 'bout you undress me a little instead, hm? Go ahead, start with my belts. Take off both of them."

Hijikata's teeth gnash, but, almost reluctantly, his hands raise and fumble with the buckle of Gintoki's black belt. More force than necessary is being used to take it off, but Gintoki isn't complaining, how can he when he's getting what he wants? And Hijikata doesn't know it yet, but Gintoki is going to take such good care of his lover, even better than usual. He can imagine and obvious see how pissed Hijikata is, but Gintoki is going to change that in the best way he can think of.

His first belt falls to the floor and Hijikata starts working on the second one holding his yukata in place. That one takes Hijikata longer because it's tied, but soon enough it's falling to the floor as well and Hijikata's arms go limp at his sides. Gintoki watches his face, trying not to smirk too much at how angry Hijikata still looks. With deliberate slowness, Gintoki shrugs out of his yukata and lets that join the growing number of things on the ground. Hijikata can't hide the way he watches Gintoki's shoulders roll and that's good, he wants the bastards full and undivided attention.

"It's warm... unzip my shirt."

Hijikata's throat bobs as he swallows and this time, his hand is less steady when he raises it. He grabs the zipper slowly pulls it down, the _zzzz_ sound loud between them. Once again, Hijikata's arm goes slack at his side and Gintoki reaches up to touch his own chest, trailing his fingers down his skin to attract Hijikata's attention. Which it does. Hijikata doesn't make it obvious, but he's watching from under the hood of his lashes and he looks much less repulsed than he'd made himself seem before. But the instant Hijikata catches Gintoki staring, his face sours and his nose curls.

"What s'matter? You don't want it?"

"Of course not! I told you I should be working! I'm supposed to be on patrol, not trapped here with you!"

"I'm sure Okita-kun took care of that for you."

Hijikata's face twists savagely. "Fucking _Sougo –_"

"Who we're not going to talk about right now because this is you and me time," Gintoki sing-songs and flaunts his way over to the bed. He hops up on it and sits with his legs hanging off the side, shirt falling open to show off more of his chest. "Oi, oi, turn toward me! Lemme see your pretty face while you strip for me."

"Fuck you! No way am I – ah, fuck!" Hijikata's body has already turned around to face Gintoki and he is none too pleased about that. "Goddamn it! Stop making me do shit!"

"Shh, shh, hush now, mayora. It'll be hard to enjoy you stripping if you're cussing at me the whole time."

"I'll fuc –"

"Don't make me silence you. I'd really like for you to retain the ability to talk, wouldn't you? Now, strip. Start with your sword, then... hm, then do your jacket. And move closer, just, say, two steps."

Jaw clenched, Hijikata takes two steps forward and he takes off his sword, which Gintoki leans forward and carefully grabs. He moves to set it with his bokken next to the nightstand, taking special care with it because he knows the importance of a man's sword. Dick jokes aside, a man's sword is the extension of his arm and to a Samurai, the significance of the sword can't be summed up in words, it's a feeling. So, he rests Kindness next to his bokken before returning to his spot, the doll in his lap and still held tight in his hand.

When he sits back, Hijikata is halfway done taking off his jacket and his cravat is looser now. Gintoki considers getting up to take the jacket, he has the biggest infatuation with it, but decides that this time, he's going to let it drop. Often he likes to wrap himself up in it and get his scent all over it while he fucks his lover hard, that way Hijikata can smell him when he goes back to work. Other times, he might drape it over Hijikata's shoulders while he rides him, the man does look so fucking sexy in it.

"Well?" Hijikata demands when the jacket hits the floor.

"Vest next and shirt after that, take your time with them."

Hijikata's hands raise and start unbuttoning the vest, idly going from one button to the next. Gintoki follows the progress with his eyes and his fingers are already starting to itch to touch. That's one of his biggest downfalls, always wanting to touch and feel Hijikata and it never matters where they are or what they're doing. He likes the nearness, likes feeling the life beneath his fingers and being close to another human being. Sometimes only Hijikata can make him feel human again after a bad night or a mental lapse and his lover does that through touch since neither of them are any good with words.

The vest gets taken off and Hijikata begins unbuttoning the shirt, eyes on everything but Gintoki. His face is red, this time more from embarrassment as opposed to anger, not that Gintoki finds one less attractive than the other. It's the angry flush that had attracted him to Hijikata to begin with and discovering the flush of arousal had been one of the greatest things for Gintoki. Just seeing a hint of it can get Gintoki going, make his stomach churn and cock throb. It's no wonder he jumps Hijikata as often as he does, what man in their right mind wouldn't?

Finally, the shirt opens enough for Gintoki to see some of Hijikata's chest and he hums in appreciation. Hijikata has a _fine_ chest and Gintoki zeroes in on one of the scars near his hip, the end of it just barely visible. He wants to run his fingers over it or feel it out with his tongue and nibble his way along its smooth edges. The dips in Hijikata's stomach contract with each breath and the thing is, Hijikata _knows_ what his body does to Gintoki. So, when Hijikata slows in unbuttoning his shirt and really starts to take his time, Gintoki knows exactly why. It's to tease him, to punish him in the only way Hijikata can and it's most definitely working.

"And the scarf?" Hijikata asks as he reaches the last of the few buttons.

"Keep it around your neck and once your shirt is off, remove your pants."

Hijikata sighs and pulls his right arm out of his sleeve, then his left one. The shirt falls and the cravat stays in place, loosely hanging over his shoulders. His hands go down, actually touching his chest and stomach on the journey, and grip his pants to slip the button free. Gintoki's mouth, previously dry, suddenly waters and he has to swallow quickly or risk drooling all over himself. Hijikata pulls his zipper down and the bulge of his cock is easy to see through his boxers, it makes Gintoki _want_. In addition to having a thing for Hijikata's jacket, he has a big thing for giving head. He doesn't know what it is – call it an oral fixation – but ever since the first time he took Hijikata's dick into his mouth, he'd been hooked. The taste, the weight on his tongue, his lips stretching, mouth filled, giving Hijikata pleasure, it's addicting.

His gaze flicks up and Hijikata is already watching him, but looks away, flushing, right after their eyes meet for a second. Gintoki's enthusiasm giving oral is no secret between the two of them, they're lovers, after all. Hijikata's thumbs hook under the hem of his pants and his hips cant from side to side as he shimmies them down to kick them off. He's wearing blue boxers and now that Gintoki has more skin to feast on, he lets his eyes travel over every inch of the man. Years ago, Gintoki never would have thought he'd get so hard simply by looking at another man, but Hijikata shattered that and proved him wholly wrong maybe a month into their sexual relationship.

"Quit starin' so much," Hijikata grumbles, eyes on the floor, face red up to his ears.

"Aw, how can I when there's so much to look at?"

"Bastard."

"That's no way to talk to the man in charge of this," Gintoki replies, holding up the doll. "Actually, let's play around with it a little. See what else it does, you know?"

Hijikata starts to say something, but gets cut off when Gintoki takes one of the doll's arms and lifts it. Like before, Hijikata's arm similarly lifts and the bastard glares at the limb like it's betraying him on purpose. Gintoki lowers the arm and pokes the thing in the stomach, amused, then, when Hijikata lets out a huff and takes a shuddering breath. He still keeps it wrapped in his fingers lest Hijikata try to come at him and beat him black and blue – again, he's in serious trouble for this and Hijikata isn't going to let him simply get away with it.

"Touch yourself." Gintoki blinks, the words somewhat a surprise, but he can't mind them when he looks up and finds both Hijikata's hands splayed out on his chest. Licking his lips, Gintoki adjusts his sitting position because he's fucking hard and directs, "And watch me while you do it."

Hijikata's eyes widen and he shakes his head, though his eyes stay on Gintoki. "No, bastard!"

"I think I prefer master, call me master."

"Like hell I'm gonna call you that, you natural perm dickhead!"

"Ah, so I have no control over your voice, what a pity."

"People will be pitying your face after I'm done mauling you! You're going to p-p-pa – _ohh_..."

Hijikata's hand has slid down over his cock and started to knead and that's by no means Gintoki's doing. He'd been watching the hand go lower and lower while Hijikata had spat at him and he'd been hoping it was headed there. Now it's there and Hijikata's biting his lip while his fingers roll over his length, palming himself gently, just as a teasing touch should be. He can feel Hijikata watching him, unable to look away, and the whole thing is so empowering. Having so much stringent control over his lover, being able to literally tell him what to do and he has to do it, that... blows his mind. Though, if he thought it were something Hijikata honestly wouldn't want to do, Gintoki wouldn't make him. That's not him and that's not how their relationship will ever be.

Looking up, he stares right into Hijikata's eyes and enjoys seeing the other panic over it. Hijikata obviously can't look away, so his panic comes in the form of his lips turning down and his head shrinking back. Were he able, his shoulders would probably be raising defensively, but as is, he can only tilt his head and keep looking. Satisfied with that, Gintoki turns his attention to Hijikata's second hand which is brushing over his right nipple with nimble fingers. It's making Hijikata's breath hitch slightly, so light the touches seem to be, and Gintoki has to shift his position again.

Then... Hijikata's demeanor changes. It's a subtle change, but Gintoki picks up on it right away because it's as if he and Hijikata have a certain realization at the same time. This isn't just a tease for Hijikata, it's a tease for Gintoki as well. And Hijikata fucking _knows_ it because both of his hands go to his belly and start _touching_.

"Fuck," Gintoki breathes, because he's fucked.

Totally, totally fucked. He's got this _thing_, see? This thing for bellies, especially his own, being rubbed and touched and scratched. All the things Hijikata is doing right now is on _purpose_ because he _knows_. He knows Gintoki's full attention is on his hands, knows what Gintoki likes and so he does it, nails digging in and scratching hard enough to leave faint red lines behind.

"Something wrong?" Hijikata asks and it's Gintoki's turn to glare at him.

"Nope," Gintoki quips too quickly, "nothing at all. Carry on."

"Well, yeah, I have to, idiot."

Gintoki waves a hand at him and the entire time, his gaze hasn't left Hijikata's stomach. It looks good – it looks so _fucking good_. Gintoki wants to be the one to leave those marks, he wants those marks on himself, he wants Hijikata touching him like that and he wants so much more. He makes no sound as he watches, though Hijikata has started to make quiet noises and Gintoki isn't sure if he's doing that on purpose just to fuck with him even more.

"Bet it feels good," Gintoki mumbles, being careful about how much his face is giving away.

"_Hnn_, you know it does."

Whelp, yes, Gintoki really does know and that's why he scowls and orders, "Stop."

Hijikata smirks, the smug bastard. "Somethin' wrong? Thought this is what you wanted."

"It is," Gintoki assures and stands to go to Hijikata. He advances slowly, keeping Hijikata's gaze trapped with his own and holds the doll in his left hand. Hijikata's arms have fallen to his sides and Gintoki comes to a stop in front of him, each watching the other. "It definitely is."

He leans in to kiss Hijikata and is completely unprepared for how hard Hijikata comes at him. Gintoki had thought he might have to work at coaxing Hijikata's mouth open or work him over to get a decent kiss, but instead, he's met with something hungry right from the get go. Hijikata may not be able to move his arms or body, but he moves his head forward and crashes their mouths together. Teeth sink into Gintoki's bottom lip and he opens his mouth for a tongue to come invading in, stroking eagerly over his own. His hand goes up into Hijikata's hair and grips tight while his other arm fits snugly around the other's waist.

Their kissing is brutal and at first Gintoki thinks it's Hijikata's way of trying to punish him, but the longer they kiss, the more he starts to think it's something different. For as angry and put off as Hijikata has been acting, he's kissing Gintoki like he's been craving a real kiss the whole time. Now, Gintoki might just be reading too much into it and getting the wrong impression, but _really_, the brutality of this kiss isn't deterring him in the slightest from wanting Hijikata. It's only making him want the bastard even more as their tongues dual and teeth bite.

Gintoki moves a leg between Hijikata's and presses upward, swallowing the groan that gets sent into his mouth as he applies pressure to Hijikata's hard length. He can feel it against his thigh, heavy and hot even with Hijikata's boxers and his own pants in the way. He keeps his grip on Hijikata firm and demanding, not letting the other turn his head, not even to catch his breath. Gintoki keeps pressing forward and while Hijikata's feet stay planted, that just brings them closer until their bodies are aligned on near every plane. Hijikata is making more sounds and his body keeps twitching like he's wanting to either wrap his arms around Gintoki or shove him away.

Though, when Hijikata really needs air, he makes it known by chomping down on Gintoki's lower lip hard enough to break through skin and draw blood. Gintoki grunts, but doesn't recoil from the pain, instead letting some blood drip down his chin and enter his mouth. He's still not quite used to the taste of his own blood on his tongue, at least not in this type of atmosphere, but it's not bad and the way Hijikata full on moans against him.

"C-can't," Hijikata says between a smacking kiss, "_hn_ move – I w-wanna hng fuckin' _move_."

At that, Gintoki pulls back entirely to the point that they aren't touching in any way and that pisses Hijikata right the hell off, he can tell. Gintoki smirks and licks his lips, raising a hand to wipe the blood off his chin and smear it over the back of his hand. Hijikata's watching him like a hawk, cerulean eyes narrow and piercing. His lover's lips are swollen red and his face flushed, chest rising and falling in rapid pants, he's the picture of attractive and Gintoki wouldn't have him any other way.

"Not done messin' with you yet," Gintoki replies, bringing his fingers to his mouth and sucking a couple into his mouth to clean some blood off. Slowly pulling his fingers out, he sighs and his lashes flutter, imagining for a moment that it's Hijikata cock he has between his lips. "Hold still." Walking forward, Gintoki grabs the cravat and brings it to his mouth to press a kiss to it, his eyes on Hijikata. The other's nostrils flare and his cheeks heat up, but he says nothing in return. "Open up for me." Jaw muscles jumping, Hijikata's mouth opens and Gintoki shoves the scarf inside, filling Hijikata's mouth with it. "Get your ass on the bed."

Hijikata does as he's told and sits on the bed and Gintoki shoves him down onto his back. Gintoki prods his tongue at the cut on his lip and admires the spread he has before him, miles of tanned skin just waiting to be ravaged. It's Hijikata's cock that draws his attention and without really making the decision himself, Gintoki falls to his knees between Hijikata's legs. Leaning in, Gintoki noses at Hijikata's crotch and takes a deep breath. His eyes close and he starts slowly mouthing along Hijikata's cock, moaning lowly at how hard his lover is. He can feel Hijikata's dick throb and he moans, mouth watering like it had before, wanting a real taste. Reaching the head, he pokes his tongue out and wriggles against a wet spot of precum that gives him a tiny bit of what he's after.

Muffled noises sound from above and Gintoki can feel Hijikata's head turning from side to side, though the rest of his body remains still. Gintoki braces his free hand in the seam of Hijikata's groin and lets his fingers spread to touch more. It feels so good, the heat beneath his mouth, the pungent scent that's all his lover's own filling his head. He still keeps a hold on the doll, making sure Hijikata stays immobile, and that's such a head rush. Holding Hijikata still without the use of ropes or ties, binding him with nothing more than a hand around a doll, it's... put simply, incredible.

His own cock pulses in his pants and he leans back on his knees, slitting his eyes open. He moans at the sight because Hijikata's head is raised and watching him and there's a sweat on his brow that makes his bangs start to stick. His breathing is less than even and his stomach is clenching with each breath like all he's wanting to do is sit up or sink his hands into Gintoki's hair. No such luck, though, bastard.

Kissing the inside of Hijikata's left thigh, he nips and grabs the hem of Hijikata's boxers, growling, "Lift your hips."

Hijikata struggles with it until Gintoki lifts his legs so he can brace his feet on the edge of the bed and use that as leverage. Then Gintoki is able to pull Hijikata's boxers down and raises the other's legs to get them off. He likes Hijikata's legs propped up, so he puts them back that way and his mouth is watering again. His tongue comes out to lick his lips, not wincing when it passes over his cut that has continued to bleed in his mouth. The coppery tang isn't a taste he minds and when mixed with the faint traces of Hijikata, it's something he thinks he can get addicted to.

"You look..." Gintoki trails off and shakes his head, moving forward to lick Hijikata's sack with a, "fuck."

How can he put into words how hot Hijikata looks with his hard, leaking cock resting on his lower stomach? Gintoki kisses his way up Hijikata dick and flicks his tongue out along the vein, making a slow trail up to the head. He can't hold himself back anymore and takes Hijikata into his mouth, unable to keep in his groan. His eyes squeeze shut and he swallows Hijikata down as far as he can, the taste thick and heady on his tongue. Fuck, Hijikata feels so fucking good and he knows Hijikata is enjoying it because the other is letting out choppy moans from behind the cravat.

Sliding his hand up, Gintoki fists at the base of Hijikata cock and bobs his head, sucking so hard his cheeks hollow. He really, seriously does have the biggest thing for giving head. The cut on his lip stings so much with how wide his mouth is stretching and he relishes in that. Taking Hijikata in again and again, pressing forward so much his hand has to move and his nose brushes curls. It's hard to breathe, but fuck if he cares when it feels this good. The only downside is that just by giving head, without even touching himself, he's close to cumming. It's the sounds Hijikata's making, that has a lot to do with it, he swears! They're like dry sobs now, his head is thrashing from side to side and his cock is so hard and smooth on Gintoki's tongue and pulsing so much.

Too much, actually.

Almost too late, Gintoki pulls off with a _pop_ and tightens his fingers at the base just above Hijikata's sack. It's literally _just _in time, too, because Hijikata lets out a frustrated, muffled cry and his cock turns a dark shade of red as his orgasm gets cut off. Another couple seconds and Gintoki would have had his mouth full of cum – not that he's opposed to that at all, mind.

Breathing heavily against Hijikata's thigh, he keeps his hand cinched down on the other's dick until he's absolutely sure the threat of orgasm has passed. Looking up, he finds Hijikata's head is back, slightly arched, so it's hard to see his face, but for now, that's okay. Swallowing several times and savoring the taste on his tongue, he shifts his position on his knees and winces because goddamn, his dick is hard and pressed uncomfortably snug up against his pants. Hijikata looks beautiful all strung out like this, his frustration at not being able to move a palpable thing and Gintoki fucking loves it.

After a few more moments, Gintoki carefully releases Hijikata's dick and just _has _to lean up and lap at the precum that comes leaking out in a thick gush. He's careful not to stimulate too much and he smirks, then moans when Hijikata's head raises to look down at him just for a second before groaning loudly and falling back again. His lover looks wrecked already, face flushed and brow sweaty, he's gorgeous in the low light.

"Put your arms above your head," Gintoki says, voice raspy from deepthroating a dick, "and grab onto the comforter."

Stomach muscles jumping, Hijikata does as he's told and Gintoki doesn't fail to notice how his limbs are shaking just a bit. It spurs him on enough to reach down to unbutton his pants and pull the zipper down, groaning at how good it feels to have that pressure released. He doesn't touch himself, knowing that if he does he won't be able to stop and it won't take him long to get off. Instead, he leans back on his knees and admires the view again, but this time, his eyes travel lower.

"Let's see those legs spread," he rumbles, pulling the doll's legs wide.

Hijikata's legs follow in sync, spreading to bare everything and Gintoki's mouth goes dry when the furrowed hole twitches not just once, but several times, like it's begging for him and has been wanting him.

"_Hmmnn_," Hijikata moans, flush reaching down to his chest.

"It's twitching like crazy for me." Gintoki moves his hand down and spreads his fingers to massage on either side of Hijikata's hole. "How does it feel? Are you aching for me to fill you up yet?"

Eyes rolling up, Hijikata makes a keening noise and moans around the cravat, a line of spit trailing down his right cheek. His eyes are watery and glazed with pleasure, but Gintoki's pleased to find that it's not all pleasure. Hijikata is notoriously impatient when it comes to moving things along and that agitation is easily seen. Were it up to Hijikata, they'd both have already cum by now and be basking in post coital, but, thanks to the doll, Hijikata gets no say in that. They _are_ both close though, so Gintoki can't fool around much longer, but by thunder, he'll do it as long as he can hold out!

His fingers massage inward and move around Hijikata's hole, feeling for himself how it twitches. It's for him, he knows it's for him, and he wants it so damn much. He's been wanting it for weeks! But no, of course they have to go long periods without seeing each other and have to pretend like they don't like each other. It's to protect people, he gets that, but he's getting so goddamn fucking _tired_ of pretending!

"Fuck!" Gintoki unintentionally yells and gets up to root around in the nightstand.

It takes some fumbling, but he finds a vanilla oil to use and uncaps the top with his teeth. Instead of coating his fingers, he just tips the bottle over and pours it all over Hijikata's cock, ass, and stomach. He doesn't care that it's getting everywhere and Hijikata's skin looks sexy all oiled up, so he takes it for what it is. The way Hijikata's moaning as he pours is nice as well and when he thinks there's enough, he caps the bottle closed on his thigh and tosses it away. He doesn't fall back to his knees, he stays standing so he can tower over Hijikata and not miss a thing.

Since his left hand is holding the doll, he picks up Hijikata's leg and holds it in the crook of his arm to keep his legs spread. Right hand going back down between Hijikata's cheeks, he goes right for it, slipping a finger in without warning. Hijikata's head thrashes to the side and his eyes shut tight, a moan coming out from around the cloth. His jaw must be hurting from being like that so long and biting down so hard on it, but Gintoki gives him no reprieve, not yet.

"Thought I told you to look at me."

Right away, Hijikata's eyes slit open and Gintoki prods his finger in deeper, swirling it slowly along the smooth inner walls. Hijikata's pupils are dilated and he can't seem to stop making noises, which only feed Gintoki's erection even more. He's got this man trapped under him and that head rush is still so potent that it feeds the fire in his gut. Gintoki almost regrets not taking off his shirt, but he knows that it's going to stay on until the end and he won't have the patience to take his pants off all the way, either.

Removing his finger, he gives Hijikata's cock a pump to get more oil before going back down and inserting two. He has to go by touch because he has yet to look away from Hijikata's eyes, he's completely snared by wet, glacial blue and the intensity, the sheer _intimacy_ of looking into his lover's eyes during this is steadily tearing him apart. Hijikata is so fucking sexy with his hair splayed in a messy array and his brows pinched in pleasure so strong he can't keep quiet behind the scarf. His stomach trembles with each breath and it's like his body is fighting with everything it has to move, though the Voodoo isn't relenting for him.

Adjusting the angle of his fingers, he slides them up and with practiced accuracy, he massages right over Hijikata's prostate. It's only a light touch, but the effects are instantaneous as Hijikata tosses his head, sending his slick bangs flying across his forehead. The keen he makes is loud, the loudest yet, and his face is scrunched up like he wants to close his eyes. The shaking gets worse, his hands grip the bedding above his head even tighter, so tight his knuckles are white.

And it's when Hijikata moans in a way that sounds like Gintoki's own name that he knows two fingers is just going to have to be enough.

Pulling his fingers out, he rubs Hijikata's belly to get more oil on his fingers and cusses as he then has to yank his pants down enough to let his cock free. The last thing on his mind is getting oil all over the place and he lets out a depraved sound when he's finally able to wrap his fingers around his aching dick. His head falls back, it feels that good, and he has to take several deep breaths to not lose himself to the feeling and cum prematurely. It's pretty amazing what Hijikata can do to him, the guy has been unable to touch him this whole time, but doling out pleasure alone is enough to turn Gintoki into a beast.

Hijikata whimpers needy noises and Gintoki looks down at him, moaning again at how fucking sexy he is. He can't say that enough, Hijikata is so goddamn sexy like this, hell, just standing and leaning in a doorway, the stupid fuck.

Lining himself up, Gintoki slowly pushes in, hissing as the head of his cock breaches the tight ring of muscles. But that's not all he does. Eyes on Hijikata, he presses his thumb to the doll's throat and watches as Hijikata's breath catches and his throat bobs, trying and failing to get some air. Hijikata's muscles tense and he jerks slightly until Gintoki releases his thumb and the other takes in a heavy breath through his nose.

There's something incredible in this, what Hijikata's doing – what Hijikata's _letting_ Gintoki do. This is trust right here, trust and something deeper. Trust that Gintoki will stop should Hijikata tell him to, trust that Gintoki won't go too far. Hijikata's trusting him with more than just his body and that's huge for men like them. He won't break that trust, not intentionally, anyway, and if he does it by accident he'll be spending however long it takes to make things right again.

He presses on the doll's throat again as he slides the rest of the way in, giving them both a distraction. It must not be distraction enough, though, because Gintoki has bitten the cut on his lip open again and he can feel it smearing on his lips and chin. He honestly doesn't care as he removes his thumb and watches Hijikata's eyes roll in bliss.

"You wanna cum, don't you?" Gintoki asks, tongue swiping his lip to keep some blood from dripping down. "You look like you wanna cum."

Hijikata moans loudly and is so far gone he nods his head, eyes hooded and still on Gintoki even though they're out of focus. Riled again, Gintoki braces a hand on Hijikata's other leg to spread it wider and pulls out to thrust right back in. Hijikata likes the mix of pain and pleasure and Gintoki delivers it, pulling right back out and slamming in with a slap of oiled flesh. Hijikata half-screams, the sound muffled, and his eyes widen, still glazed and clouded. They're both so fucking close, Hijikata is writhing beneath him despite not being able to move his body, and Gintoki... just from watching...

"You're so _hnn_ fucking _tight_," he moans, hips moving at a faster pace and he can feel heat collecting and tingling at the base of his spine.

As previously stated, he's fucked and he knows it and he wants _more_. Pausing – Hijikata letting out a loud ripping moan of protest – Gintoki wraps his right arm under Hijikata's lower back to raise him up and changes their position. His thrusts start back up and he's able to lean down and kiss his way up Hijikata's chest and neck. He nips and bites and sucks, leaving all kinds of marks and it's made easier when Hijikata bares his throat for him. Gintoki teases all kinds of sounds out of the other man by sinking his teeth in here and laving his tongue over a clavicle there, indulging in everything he can. And when he kisses his way along Hijikata's jaw, he presses a hard open mouthed one right on Hijikata's lips. He's really kissing the scarf, but fuck if he cares and it doesn't seem like Hijikata gives much of a fuck either since he groans brokenly and his eyes glaze even more.

But it's still not enough and he knows exactly what kind of _more _he's wanting.

He thrusts into Hijikata harder, their skin slapping and he can just picture Hijikata's ass being red and tantalizing at the spot their flesh meets. His teeth click and he shifts, knowing he has the right angle when Hijikata's head snaps back and he yells something unintelligible. Pleasure mounting, Gintoki holds the doll tight and tighter and then... he tosses it. As fun and exciting as having a Voodoo doll is, nothing can beat having Hijikata in the raw, it's just – there's no comparison.

Immediately, Hijikata pulls out the cravat and kisses him, their teeth and noses clashing and bumping, their tongues meet and it's messy and rough. Legs wrap around him, hands and toes curling against his skin as his hips thrust fast and hard. The sounds Hijikata is making get trapped in his mouth and swallowed until Hijikata has to break off and gasp for air, small nuances tumbling from his swollen lips. His lover is whimpering and moaning, clinging to him, hips thrusting back as well as he can manage and the sounds are so, so much better when not muffled.

"_Ahnnn_ – f-fuck... G-Ginnn – haah.. mm p-please, d-do – _ohh – _n't f-fuckinnng s-stop –"

Gintoki smashes their mouths together, spit and blood mixing, and he's just in time because Hijikata cries out and his muscles clamp around Gintoki's cock. They ripple and contract as Hijikata cums between them, kiss so fierce it's back to brutal territory. But Hijikata's head tosses back and his muscles lock up and he's so fucking _gorgeous_ Gintoki can't help but follow. With a shout, his orgasm slams into him and he bites down hard on Hijikata's neck as he's milked with each thrust. His vision fluctuates between blacks and whites and Hijikata's chest burns his own where they're touching, hearts racing.

It feels like he just keeps cumming and _cumming_, his head is so fuzzy he can't think straight. All he knows is pleasure and the heat of Hijikata's ass twitching around him and he doesn't care that he can't breathe with a mouth full of Hijikata's flesh. Having Hijikata's nails digging into him and scratching down his back only heightens the experience and his eyes roll behind closed lids as he rides it out.

He doesn't know how long he's kept suspended, but they both know when he's let loose because he collapses. All his muscles go slack and he releases Hijikata's neck and just, kaput, he's down. Hijikata lets out a loud breath when the mass of Gintoki's weight falls on him, but there's no resistance, so Gintoki surmises he's not the only one that's spent. He feels fantastic, little fissure of pleasure still zinging along his skin and through his veins as they lay there catching their breath. The nail marks sting, but it's a good kind of sting, one that he actually relishes in.

"Y-you're so f-fu – hnn... fucking dead," Hijikata finally growls, though it's more a rumbling slur.

"You're just sayin' that 'cause your ass hurts."

Hijikata punches Gintoki's shoulder. "Dead, ya hear? D-dead!"

"Oh, shut up and cuddle me already."

"Gross," Hijikata hisses, nose scrunching. "P-pull... fuck, pull o-out."

Kissing Hijikata's neck on the red and purplish bite mark, Gintoki cants his hips back and lets himself slide free. He's not the biggest fan of the cooler air hitting his still heated cock, but it's just one of those things post-sex. Taking the opportunity, he rolls his shoulders and lets his shirt fall, then kicks off his pants and boxers, glad to be rid of them. He picks up the doll off the pillow it'd landed on and sets it aside next to the tissues, which he takes a few of. He's nice enough to wipe Hijikata off, cum and oil alike, and even dips down between his legs to mop up the cum seeping out of his tender, still twitching ass. Hijikata glares at him for that one, but he just grins back and tosses the toiled tissues out.

He'd been serious about the cuddling though, so he gets back on the bed and takes in just how much of a wreck Hijikata is. Wreck, actually, doesn't quite cover it. Hijikata looks so thoroughly fucked and goddam, that's a good look for him. Flushed, eyes covered in a moist sheen, lips red, the man is a living wet dream. Hijikata puts up a minute struggle as Gintoki moves him, but once they're close and slotted together, he goes limp. They're still for at least fifty seconds, that's how long Hijikata lasts before he's turning his head up, lips seeking out Gintoki's for a chaste kiss.

"You loved it," Gintoki says after a few kisses.

"D-did not," Hijikata denies vehemently, shoving his face into Gintoki's neck. "Shuddap."

"Which part did you love the most?'

"None."

"None part?"

"_Shuddap_."

Gintoki smirks and noses at Hijikata's forehead, mumbling, "Just so you know, I still have the doll and wanna know what else it can do. So, hurry up and get your second wind, bastard."

Hijikata freezes, then snarls, "You're _so _going to pay for this."

Instead of a verbal response, Gintoki grabs Hijikata's chin and pulls his face up for a kiss, not believing the threat for a second.

**The End**


End file.
